1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full enclosed forging apparatus having durability for a compact and simple construction in which full enclosed forging (double-action forging) is simply and economically conducted with a small single-action press machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, full enclosed forging (double-action forging) is conducted in case that a material is formed into a complicated configuration with a press machine in one production process.
This full enclosed forging can perform a first movement and a following second movement in one production process with 1 using a double-action press machine, or 2 auxiliary mechanisms such as a slider mechanism, a link mechanism, etc. attached to a single-action forging machine.
However, there is a problem that the above double-action press machine of 1 has an oil-hydraulic apparatus and its control mechanism having complicated construction, and equipment cost rises thereby. And, the method of 2, in which the auxiliary mechanisms are attached to the single-action press machine, can not be applied to a small press machine because large space for installation of the auxiliary mechanism is necessary, equipment cost increases for necessity of new installation of a large press machine, and the auxiliary mechanism also has problems in durability.
To solve the problems above, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a full enclosed forging apparatus having durability for a compact and simple construction in which full enclosed forging can be conducted simply and economically with a small single-action press machine.